


All That Glitters is Gold

by stinkyweasel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, I have no idea, M/M, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, can be read as gen I guess, minecraft au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyweasel/pseuds/stinkyweasel
Summary: Gavin is sent to explore a fallen city.What he finds is not entirely what he expected.Based off a post on Tumblr because I suck.





	All That Glitters is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Tumblr post http://caffeinewitchcraft.tumblr.com/post/153696366209/strikingvapor-writing-prompt-s-you-wander
> 
> I am so sorry for the title

The lad knew he was no good at combat, and he also knew that Geoff knew this. He’d put off the long journey for several days, coming up with constant arguments.

 

_“Why not send Michael?”_

_“Because I’m busy you fuck, quit whining.”_

_“Ge-off-reeey….”_

_“What, Gavin? I have shit to do, y’know.”_

_“Why does it have to be me?”_

_“Oh for- are you still on about that? Just grow some balls and do what I asked you to do_ six days ago _for fuck’s sake.”_

 

Said journey was one to a city only a few days’ travel away from Achievement City. It was said to have once been a mighty city, ruling over the surrounding areas with almost as much authority as Geoff now had over their own empire. Once powerful, the city was now derelict and almost unheard of, save for the occasional rumour about their old king still living there alone.

Geoff thought it was more than a rumour. Gavin thought Geoff was paranoid. Geoff thought Gavin should shut the fuck up and do as he said.

It wasn’t that Gavin was afraid of exploring the city. He was mostly lazy, and honestly pretty miffed that Geoff had felt the need to send Gavin to do the job rather than literally anybody else. Michael and Jack were obvious choices – strong, fit, and actually able to fend for themselves in a fight. Even Ray would have been a better choice than Gavin – the fellow lad may have been just as lazy as Gavin but at least he was a good shot with a bow and arrow in case things got violent.

But no. Instead, Gavin was stuck making the journey over to the stupid city. Carrying a weapon was pointless, since nobody had ever taught Gavin to fight and he sure as hell wasn’t going to go to the effort of teaching himself. Instead, the lad carried only a few blocks of TNT strapped to his belt as at least some form of ammunition lest he was attacked. From afar. Very far. So it was with only his backpack full of food and this meagre arsenal to defend himself with that Gavin trudged the long trek to Vag City.

 

_“Vaj city? What the fuck Geoff?”_

_“What’s that, did some kinda bloody perv name the place?”_

_“No, you fucking idiots. Vag. As in, Vagabond. I can’t believe I’m stuck with you fucking idiots instead of an actual crew.”_

_“You don’t mean that Geoffrey!”_

_“Shut the fuck up Gavin.”_

 

Gavin had almost reached the top of the hill that was supposed to be separating Achievement City from the other village when he tripped over his cape. After a very unattractive series of squawks and other noises that he was very glad nobody else was around to hear, the lad clambered upright and cursed at the rip he’d just torn in his accessory. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Gavin tore the cape the rest of the way and used the rag he’d just removed to wrap around his thigh in an attempt to stop the blood seeping out from the cut he’d just managed to give himself in his stupidity. He would deal with it properly once he reached the city, the lad decided, stumbling onward.

 

The city itself looked to Gavin like any other abandoned village he’d come across in the past, if slightly larger than average. It certainly didn’t seem as though anybody was living there, and the lad concluded that he would return to Geoff with the news that the entire journey had been a waste of time once he had patched his leg up. Wandering through the city, Gavin was relieved to find a house looking as if it had belonged to a Cleric once in the past. If anywhere had medical supplies, it would be here.

 

The lad pushed the door of the house open and was immediately met with the grinning face of another man, at least half a foot taller than himself. Gavin let out another birdlike squawk, hands automatically flying to the TNT at his belt at the same time as his gaze travelled upwards to the crown resting atop the giant’s dark blond hair. The… rusty, iron crown?

“What the bloody hell is that?”

The other man’s grin faltered. Gavin continued before the man had a chance to say anything else.

“I mean, I have no problem with the crown. I get that you were probably the king of this place, right? I just- why the fuck would you wear an iron crown?”

 

At this point there was no trace of a smile left on the other man’s face. Gavin began to panic; he had no idea why he said that. He’d gone and angered the man who once ruled a mighty empire, and had the potential to be incredibly dangerous. And Gavin had no way of fighting back unless he wanted to blow up both the King and himself in the process. So the lad did the only thing he could. He kept talking.

“How- how did you even get it wet enough for it to tarnish? At least gild it so the outside looks gold and it doesn’t tarnish! What the fuck?”

At this point, Gavin had expected the giant’s expression to turn thunderous, perhaps even red like Michael got when Gavin pissed the auburn-haired boy off. Instead, the anticipated stony expression was replaced with one of mild confusion and indignance.

“Oh, oh,” he says. Gavin startles at the deep voice, despite the heightened pitch of the crowned man’s defensive tone. “Oh I’m sorry I don’t, like, carry _gilding_ materials around. Sorry I’m not prepared like _you_.”

By now, Gavin had backed himself against the door, slightly cautious but mostly weirded out by the man’s erratic behaviour. He did, however, realise that perhaps what he’d said was rather stupid. How was it fair of him to expect the giant to have the kind of supplies to gild his crown, especially as the only one living in the town? He opened his mouth to apologise, but was cut off by the affronted voice continuing.

“Where’s your crown, huh?” Gavin shut his mouth. The man, once again, made a good point. “You don’t have one? I didn’t think so. Watch yourself.”

Gavin finally shook himself out of the stupor caused by the man’s outburst and stammered out a response. “I uh. Yeah. You’re- you’re right. Sorry sir-“

“Even your cape is torn! You’ve got it tied around your leg? How are you even in a position to criticise my fashion choices when you’re- wait, shit. Is that blood?”

The giant seemed less upset by Gavin’s comments, although was still not anything resembling calm. Momentarily distracted from their squabble, he gestured panickedly at the lad’s thigh, and Gavin glanced down to see that a crimson stain had begun to form where he knew the cut resided beneath the green fabric.

“Bollocks! I forgot that was why I came in here.”

“Hold on uh- I have some bandages around here. I can patch you up if you’d like.”

Gavin hesitated, but ultimately decided it was better than trying to deal with the awkward angle himself or leaving the wound to get infected. “Yeah that would be… good thanks.”

Gavin sat down on the nearest surface and let the man kneel down and gently nudge green shorts out of the way until the wound was accessible. He hesitated. “Hey, uh… Sorry for insulting your crown. I guess it’s a bit of a sensitive subject. I get that. I appreciate that you don’t have to do this for me.”

The larger man startled at the silence being broken, hand not currently occupied flying to the rusted crown still on top of his head. A slight blush formed across his pale skin as he replied. “It’s okay, I think. I just didn’t really expect it. Usually people who come this way are scared. You surprised me.”

“Oh uh. Sorry?” Gavin replied, shrugging gently.

“Really, it’s fine. I think it’s nice, actually. Not to be seen as just a Mad King.”

“Well I‘m glad I could make someone happy I guess. My- my name’s Gavin,” he rushed, a matching blush forming on the lad’s own darker skin. He thrust his hand out in a single, jerking movement and was surprised when the appendage was enveloped in the other man’s larger hand. It was warm and dry, and Gavin’s blush only deepened when he realised how nice it felt.

“My name’s Ryan.”

 

Perhaps Geoff sending him on this trip wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know this is short and pretty crap but this is my first fanfic on here so please don't be entirely ruthless!!  
> That said, comments on how to improve and just in general are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
